Multiverso
Per multiverso si intende un insieme di universi coesistenti e alternativi al di fuori del nostro spaziotempo, spesso denominati dimensioni parallele, che nascono come possibile conseguenza di alcune teorie scientifiche. Il concetto di multiverso viene ripreso anche come ambientazione da molti romanzi di narrativa fantasy o fantascientifica. Il concetto di multiverso fantasy e fantascientifico prende spunto da quello cosmologico. Il multiverso nella cosmologia Il multiverso è, scientificamente parlando, un insieme di universi coesistenti previsto da varie teorie, come quella dell'inflazione eterna di Linde o come quella secondo cui da ogni buco nero esistente nascerebbe un nuovo universo, ideata da Smolin. Le dimensioni parallele sono contemplate anche in tutti i modelli correlati al concetto di D-brane, classe di P-brane inerenti alla teoria delle stringhe. Hugh Everett III e la sua "interpretazione a molti mondi" Il concetto di multiverso viene proposto in modo serio per la prima volta nella cosiddetta "interpretazione a molti mondi" della meccanica quantistica, proposta da Hugh Everett III nella sua tesi di dottorato (The Many-Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics, abbreviata in MWI); questa interpretazione prevede che ogni misura quantistica porti alla divisione dell'universo in tanti universi paralleli quanti sono i possibili risultati dell'operazione di misura. La teoria del multiverso proposta da MWI ha un parametro di tempo condiviso. In molte delle sue formulazioni, tutti gli universi costituenti il multiverso sono strutturalmente identici, e possono esistere in stati diversi anche se possiedono le stesse leggi fisiche e gli stessi valori delle costanti fondamentali. Gli universi costituenti sono inoltre non-comunicanti, nel senso che non può esservi un transito di informazioni tra di essi, anche se nell'ipotesi di Everett potenzialmente possono esercitare un'azione reciproca''Max Tegmark, The Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics: Many Worlds or Many Words?. Interpretazione di Copenaghen Altre interpretazioni della molti-mondi sono quella di Copenhagen e quella delle "storie consistenti".Deutsch, David, David Deutsch's Many Worlds, ''Frontiers, 1998.'' In queste ipotesi, lo stato dell'intero multiverso è correlato agli stati degli universi costitutivi dalla sovrapposizione quantistica, ed è descritto da una singola funzione d'onda universale. Simili a questa visione sono l'interpretazione a molteplici storie di Feynman e quella di Zeh a molte menti. L'interpretazione a molti mondi (Many Worlds Interpretation) non può spiegare l'apparente universo antropico, questo perché le costanti fisiche di almeno una parte degli infiniti possibili "mondi" sono le stesse. L'interpretazione a molti mondi può, comunque, spiegare l'esistenza (all'apparenza improbabile) di un pianeta come la Terra. Vedasi l'Ipotesi della rarità della Terra: se l'interpretazione a molti mondi fosse corretta, allora esistono così tante copie del nostro universo che l'esistenza di almeno un pianeta come la Terra non è sorprendente. Teoria delle "bolle" La formazione del nostro universo da una "bolla" del multiverso venne proposta da Andrej LindeUn sunto efficace della qui menzionata teoria e della vicenda delle sue prime formulazioni si può rinvenire nell'articolo scritto dal medesimo Andrej Linde: "Un universo inflazionario che si autoriproduce", in "Cosmologia"-''Le Scienze quaderni n.117''.. Questa teoria è nota come teoria dell'universo a bolle. Il concetto dell'universo a bolle comporta la creazione di universi derivanti dalla schiuma quantistica di un "universo genitore". Alle scale più piccole (quantistiche), la schiuma ribolle a causa di fluttuazioni di energia. Queste fluttuazioni possono creare piccole bolle e wormhole. Se la fluttuazione di energia non è molto grande, un piccolo universo a bolla può formarsi, sperimentare una qualche espansione (come un palloncino che si gonfia), ed in seguito potrebbe contrarsi. Comunque, se la fluttuazione energetica è maggiore rispetto ad un certo valore critico, si forma un piccolo universo a bolla dall'universo parentale, va incontro ad un'espansione a lungo termine, e permette la formazione sia di materia che di strutture galattiche a grandissima scala. Una teoria formulata dal fisico Alexander Vilenkin afferma che il multiverso è formato da tanti universi, ognuno dei quali si trova confinato in una bolla in inflazione eterna (cioè in costante espansione esponenziale), incluso il nostro (ogni singolo universo, almeno rispetto ad osservatori situati al suo interno, deve implicare una genesi riconducibile o affine ad un Big-bang). In alcune zone di una bolla la deformazione dello spazio-tempo è tale da portare alla formazione di una nuova bolla, aprire un varco verso un nuovo universo; dopo un certo periodo, sempre per effetto della deformazione, la nuova bolla si stacca e si forma un universo del tutto indipendente, senza alcun punto di collegamento con quello di partenzaIn linea di massima il sunto del modello multiversale qui accennato è esaminabile nel saggio dello stesso Vilenkin (firmato col nome Alex) pubblicato nel 2006: "Many Worlds in One.The Search for Other Universes". La necessità concettuale e matematica di considerare la storia d'ogni singolo universo osservabile come avente un inizio temporale è specificatamente trattata nel cap.16° della parte quarta del testo medesimo (edito in Italia da: Raffaele Cortina Editore -collana "Scienza e Idee" diretta dal prof.Giulio Giorello, nel 2007, col titolo: "Un solo mondo o infiniti?").. Teoria del Multiverso di David Deutsch Inoltre la "Teoria del Multiverso" conosce una fondamentale argomentazione da parte del fisico David Deutsch, uno dei massimi teorizzatori viventi della computazione quantistica e dei computer quantistici, che prevede proprio nella realizzabilità di tali dispositivi la prova sperimentale di una iper-struttura cosmologica detta appunto multiverso. Teoria delle stringhe e delle superstringhe Nell'ambito della teoria delle superstringhe, troviamo un quarto tipo di multiverso, le membrane. Secondo la teoria delle stringhe, la materia è composta da minuscole corde vibranti in uno spazio di 11 dimensioni (10+1), dunque 7 in più dallo spazio 3 D a noi noto (più la dimensione temporale). Le stringhe potrebbero essere aggregate a membrane 3 D (o più) immerse in uno spazio molto più ampio (iperspazio), ogni membrana è un universo distinto. Alcuni scienziati ritengono che il Big Bang che ha dato origine al nostro universo sia stato originato da uno scontro tra due o più membrane. Secondo la teoria delle stringhe e delle superstringhe, le ipotesi di natura corpuscolare e ondulatoria della materia non sono alternative. A un livello più microscopico, la materia appare composta da particelle, che in realtà sono aggregati di cariche energetiche. Ad una dimensione di analisi crescente, queste particelle si presentano composte da energia. Il costituente primo della materia sono stringhe di energia che vibrano ad una determinata frequenza o lunghezza d'onda caratteristica, e che si aggregano a formare particelle. Gli infiniti universi paralleli potrebbero coesistere nello stesso continuum di dimensioni, vibrando a frequenze differenti. Il numero di dimensioni necessarie è indipendente dal numero di universi, ed è quello richiesto per definire una stringa (al momento 11 dimensioni). Questi universi potrebbero estendersi da un minimo di 4 a tutte le dimensioni in cui è definibile una stringa. Se occupano 4 dimensioni, queste sono il continuo spazio-temporale: nel nostro spazio-tempo, coesisterebbero un numero infinito o meno di universi paralleli di stringhe, che vibrano entro un range di lunghezze d'onda/frequenze caratteristico per ogni universo. Coesistendo nelle stesse nostre 4 dimensioni, tali universi sarebbero soggetti a leggi aventi significato fisico analogo a quelle del nostro universo. La novità di questa teoria è che gli infiniti universi non vivono in dimensioni parallele, né necessitano di postulare l'esistenza di più di 4 dimensioni di spazio-tempo. Ciò che consente di definire una pluralità di universi indipendenti non è un gruppo di 4 o più dimensioni per ogni universo, ma l'intervallo di lunghezze d'onda caratteristico. L'intervallo teorico di frequenze/lunghezze d'onda per le vibrazioni di una stringa determina anche il numero finito/infinito di universi paralleli definibili. Possibile misurazione degli effetti del multiverso Nel luglio del 2007 Tom Gehrels dell'University of Arizona ha pubblicato un articolo dal titolo "The Multiverse and the Origin of our Universe"Tom Gehrels, The Multiverse and the Origin of our Universe, in cui vengono suggeriti degli effetti misurabili dell'esistenza del multiverso. Ipotesi del Multiverso nella fisica Laura Mersini-Houghton propose la teoria che il "cold spot" rivelato dal satellite WMAP potrebbe fornire un'evidenza empirica misurabile per un universo parallelo all'interno del multiverso. Secondo Max Tegmark,Max Tegmark, Universi Paralleli, Le Scienze, giugno 2003 l'esistenza di altri universi è conseguenza diretta delle osservazioni cosmologiche. Tegmark descrive l'insieme generale di concetti correlati che condividono la nozione che esistono altri universi al di là di quello osservabile, e si spinge fino a fornire una tassonomia degli universi paralleli organizzata a livelli. (PDF). Classificazione Per poter rendere chiara la terminologia, i fisici George Ellis, U. Kirchner e W.R. Stoeger consigliano l'utilizzo del termine "U''niverso" per il modello teorico della totalità dello spaziotempo connesso nel quale viviamo, '''dominio universo' per l'universo osservabile o una parte simile dello stesso spazio-tempo, "universo" per uno spazio-tempo generale, che si applica sia al nostro "Universo" oppure ad un altro disconnesso dal nostro, multiverso per una collezione di spazio-tempi non connessi tra di loro, e universo a multi-dominio per riferirsi a un modello dell'insieme di spazio-tempi singoli connessi nella modalità descritta dai modelli della teoria dell'inflazione caotica. I livelli secondo la classificazione di Tegmark descritti secondo la terminologia di Ellis, Koechner e Stoeger sono brevemente descritti in seguito. Universi a multi-dominio (nell'interpretazione di Ellis, Koechner e Stoeger) I Livello (Multiverso aperto): Una predizione generica di inflazione cosmologica è quella dell'universo infinito dell'ipotesi ergodica, che, essendo infinito, deve contenere vari volumi di Hubble che adempiano tutte le condizioni iniziali. Universi con costanti fisiche diverse II Livello (Teoria dell'universo a bolle di Andrej Linde): Nell'inflazione caotica, altre regioni termalizzate possono avere diverse costanti fisiche, diversa dimensionalità e diverso contenuto di particelle (sorprendentemente, questo livello include anche la teoria di Wheeler sull'universo oscillante). Multiversi (nell'interpretazione di Ellis, Koechner e Stoeger) Livello III (Interpretazione multimondo di Hugh Everett III): si tratta di un'interpretazione della meccanica quantistica che propone l'esistenza di universi multipli aventi tutti le stesse costanti fisiche ma che si differenziano per ciò che succede al loro interno: ad esempio, se in un universo una particella elementare subisce l'effetto tunnel, in un altro non lo fa; allo stesso modo, sempre a titolo di esempio, un uomo potrebbe venire ucciso in un universo ma non in un altro e così via. Molti ritengono che l'interpretazione di Everett sia un'estensione conservativa della meccanica quantistica standard, il che vuol dire che se si riesce ad esprimere i suoi risultati nel linguaggio della meccanica quantistica ordinaria, essa non porta a nuovi universi con leggi e costanti fisiche diverse, ossia a nuovi risultati non-contemplati dalla fisica senza interpretazione everettiana, ciò che rende quest'ultima superflua dal punto di vista del Rasoio di Ockham. Questo, secondo Tegmar, "è un fatto ironico, dal momento che storicamente questo livello è stato il più controverso". Nel settembre del 2007 David Deutsch ha presentato quella che viene considerata una prova dell'interpretazione a molti-mondi.Breitbart.com, Parallel universes exist - study, Sept 23 2007 (Summary only). Insieme definitivo Livello IV (insieme definitivo di Tegmark): altre strutture matematiche danno differenti equazioni fondamentali per la fisica. Questo livello considera reale ogni ipotetico universo basato su queste strutture. Siccome esso contiene tutti gli altri insiemi porta a chiusura la gerarchia dei multiversi: non ci può essere un livello 5. La questione ancora aperta riguarda le possibili suddivisioni del livello IV in futuro. Teoria MT Un multiverso di una specie differente è stato ipotizzato con l'estensione a 11 dimensioni della teoria delle stringhe conosciuta come Teoria M. In questa teoria il nostro universo, così come gli altri, sono creati da collisioni fra membrane in uno spazio a 11 dimensioni.Ne Il grande disegno di Stephen Hawking: "A differenza di quelli della meccanica quantistica questi universi possono avere diverse leggi fisiche". Rappresentazioni del multiverso nella fantascienza Uno dei filoni che più si avvale di tale ambientazione è il genere ucronico, che ha in autori come Philip Dick, Poul Anderson e Harry Turtledove tre fra i maggiori rappresentanti. Pur non appartenendo al genere dell'ucronia, va citato anche il romanzo dello scrittore americano Michael Crichton Timeline in cui una particolare applicazione delle teorie di Everet consente ai protagonisti il viaggio tra universi paralleli. Nell'ambito del fantasy, il termine multiverso è stato usato meno che nella fantascienza, ma è comunque presente, ad esempio nel ciclo del Campione Eterno di Michael Moorcock. Il concetto di multiverso è abbondantemente utilizzato nei fumetti di supereroi, in particolare da quelli della DC Comics ma anche da quelli della Marvel Comics. Le terre parallele dell'Universo DC (sebbene ridotte nel corso del tempo, per esempio dalla celebre saga Crisi sulle Terre infinite) sono un esempio tipico dello sfruttamento di questa idea nella letteratura disegnata. Anche nei fumetti della Sergio Bonelli Editore, Nathan Never e Dylan Dog (vedere albi nn°43 "Storia Di Nessuno" e 59 "Gente Che Scompare"), viene utilizzata in varie storie la teoria del multiverso. Le vicende raccontate nella trilogia fantasy Queste Oscure Materie di Philip Pullman hanno luogo fra i molti mondi di un multiverso vessato dal dominio di un falso Dio. Nel 2001 il film The One tratta di universi paralleli dove vivono senza interferenze i 'doppi' di ogni individuo. Un giorno, un agente assegnato al monitoraggio di questi universi paralleli, comincia ad uccidere i 'doppi' di sé stesso presenti nelle altre realtà. In questo modo accumula in sè tanta energia da poter affrontare l'unico uomo che gli impedisce di diventare l'unico, 'The one'. Sempre nel 2001 il film Donnie Darko tratta il tema degli universi paralleli e del multiverso. Nel 2003 il concetto di Multiverso (o oltreverso, nel film) viene utilizzato, anche se solo come pretesto narrativo, nel film "Le Cronache di Riddick"("The Chronicles of Riddick"). Nel 2009 il film Star Trek: il Futuro Ha Inizio (Star Trek), memore anche di riferimenti a dimensioni parallele uguali e contrarie presente in alcuni episodi del serial televisivo, elabora una interessante variante anche metacinematografica del concetto di Multiverso: la diversa direzione nel corso degli eventi, storici ma anche strettamente individuali, provocati dal confronto con personaggi (anche gli stessi, in età differenti) transitati, dal futuro rispetto alla timeline del film, attraverso un Wormhole, giustificherebbe infatti anche l'estetica aggiornata del film che di fatto è un antefatto (ma anche, quindi, un reboot) della TOS. Nel 2011 il film Source Code affronta l'argomento con maggiore presunzione scientifica, rifacendosi ad assunti già esposti implicitamente da altre opere non squisitamente fantascientifiche ("Sliding Doors", 1998) o squisitamente fantasy ("Pleasantville", 1998), come quello del Multiverso, o universi paralleli, quale espressione concreta delle infinite possibilità di scelta che il libero arbitrio consente agli esseri senzienti. Nel 2008 la serie televisiva Fringe affronta l'argomento del multiverso, mettendo in risalto come il passaggio da un mondo all'altro, alteri il tessuto stesso dell'universo producendo effetti disastrosi nei mondi paralleli. Lo scienziato Walter Bishop in più punti della serie tv, spiega dettagliatamente il concetto di multiverso e di correlazione quantistica. Nel 2009 in un episodio dell'ottava stagione de I Griffin Brian e Stewie fanno un "Viaggio nel multiverso", ritrovandosi in svariati universi paralleli, ad esempio in uno dove ogni persona ha due teste, una triste e una felice, oppure in un universo completamente disegnato da Walt Disney. Note Bibliografia scientifica *Hugh Everett III, in “The Many-Worlds Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics”, B. S. DeWitt & N. Graham (eds.),Princeton Univ. Press, Princeton (1973) *Max Tegmark, Parallel Universes *Max Tegmark, Many lives in many worlds *Martin Rees, Prima dell'Inizio, Raffaello Cortina Editore, 1998, Milano (ISBN 88-7078-508-4) *David Deutsch, La trama della realtà *David Deutsch, The Structure of the Multiverse *Tom Gehrels, The Multiverse and the Origin of our Universe *Nature, Volume 448 Number 7149 pp1-104 (Il numero di Nature del 5 luglio 2007 è interamente dedicato al multiverso). *Fred Alan Wolf, Universi paralleli, Geo, 1991. Collegamenti interni * Big Bang * Cosmologia (astronomia) * Dimensione parallela * Pluralità dei mondi * Viaggio nel tempo * Universo Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Cosmologia Categoria:Luoghi nella fantascienza Categoria:Fantasy Categoria:Glossario fumettistico Categoria:Cosmologia Categoria:Luoghi nella fantascienza Categoria:Fantasy